


Making A Family

by RaggedyKitten



Series: Making A Family [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaggedyKitten/pseuds/RaggedyKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John start a family together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making A Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fanfic and it came about because of this work of art http://nihon94.tumblr.com/post/51822148277/inchells-pockochi-i-feel-like-ive-been  
> and a discussion with some friends in my Johnlock group.  
> Unbetaed so if anyone wants to just let me know.  
> Thanks for reading hope you enjoy.

Making A Family

Today is the day. Our first born child is coming into the world. The surrogate is in labor and John and I can only wait. It took us ages to decide on which girl to use and now I’m curious to see which of our seed took root. I don’t have to use my superior intellect to guess when I first see him. The blond tuft on his head gives it away not to mention he has John’s lovely eyes. I look at the picture John and the newborn make as he coos softly to the squirming mass. Of course if the baby looks like John that means I get to name him. Hamish. It’s an easy choice and one I know John will appreciate. 

~~~

We get to take little Hamish home today. Mrs. Hudson stops us on the way in and we end up letting her go a bit mad for the little bundle. It only stands to reason though. John made an adorable child of course. We finally get up the stairs and John takes the baby to his old room, now the baby’s room and I glance around at the sitting room. It looks so different after John decided we had to make everything safe for the baby. It’s annoying but I am not willing to fight with him over it. I’ll just have to do more of my experiments at Barts. 

~~~

Hamish is already so much like John. He’s not quite two but I can tell who he’s going to take after more. I’m almost relieved, life will be easier for him than it was for me and John and I can help him with everything. It’s not long after I first say this to John that he comes to me saying he wants another child. It wasn’t the plan but I can hardly manage to say no with the way he’s looking at me. But I do put him off.

~~~

Hamish turns two and we throw him a small birthday party at John’s insistence. He smashes his bit of cake over himself, the table and both his parents before we get him cleaned off and put to bed. John brings up a second child that night and this time I agree. I don’t even need to hear his arguments about not wanting an only child. Having someone who’s always there for you and not as far apart as myself and Mycroft.

~~~

It all goes quite a bit faster this time within two months we’ve found a girl. She looks more like me than the last one and I know John wants this baby to be mine. It isn’t much more than a month after that the pregnancy takes. We have to divide our attention between the surrogate and Hamish but as John pointed out it will be good practice for have two small children.

~~~

The baby comes a month late. John makes jokes about knowing it must be mine as it isn’t willing to work on anyone else’s time table. I can see the strain it puts on him to have to wait. This year’s birthday party was by far less exuberant. For an entire month afterwards we wait for the baby to come when he finally does John looks so smug to see my curly dark hair and bright eyes stare up at him from the face of the screaming babe.

~~~

Harry. For his sister even though they aren’t speaking right now. I agree and in the end I’m the one to tell her. I make an exception for once and call her. She sobs on the other end of the phone much to my distaste. I hang up before it can get any worse.

~~~

Hamish turns four on October 24th and Harry turns one December second. Harriet comes to the party for her namesake baring gifts for both children and for once she’s clear-eyed and doesn’t seem to have had a drink in quite a while. John is ecstatic.

~~~

Hamish is protective of Harry. Any time he cries little Hamish tries to cheer him up. They share John’s old room and as they get older we often find the two of them curled up fast asleep in the same bed. Harry is curious like I remember being but he’s more caring. 

John and I would do anything for those boys. We make an interesting family but one thing we all have in common is how much we love each other. Love will keep us together.


End file.
